The present invention relates to a power train particularly suitable for use in an amphibian capable of travel on land and water. More particularly, the power train is suitable for use in a high speed amphibian with at least one retractable wheel and which is capable of planing on water. The present invention also relates to an amphibian having such a power train.
Power trains for use in amphibians are known in the art. These generally fall in into one of two categories. The first are power trains for use in displacement only amphibians which have limited and slow on-water performance. These are generally automotive power trains modified to provide drive to a marine propulsion means. The second category are power trains for use in planing amphibians which suffer from limited on-land performance. These are generally marine power trains modified to provide drive to a wheel or track.
More recently, however, the applicant has developed power trains for use in a new class of high speed amphibians having at least one retractable wheel and which are capable of planing on water. Furthermore, these high speed amphibians provide for good road handling when the amphibian is operated on land or off-road (e.g. in four wheel drive).
There remains, however, a need to improve on these prior art power trains by providing increased flexibility and efficiency in the delivery of drive and power to the marine propulsion means (e.g. jet drives, propellers, etc.) for use of the amphibian on water, as well as improved packaging of the power train. The need to retract wheels and/or wheel suspension assemblies or track drives presents significant problems in terms of packaging, weight distribution and also in terms of how the resulting power transmission pathways can be realised.